


Purchase Food

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney winced after she ate many chocolate treats.





	Purchase Food

I never created Stargirl.

Courtney winced after she ate many chocolate treats and began to dread her stepfather's lecture about eating healthy.

THE END


End file.
